Yo Te Reto
by shinigamiblack
Summary: Un dia aburrido, puede hacerte cometer la peor de las locuras! Jugar "YO TE RETO" con Matsumoto,ella cumplira su macabro plan? Pasen a leer y ven como se juega este juego al estilo Shinigami!
1. Un dia aburrido? empezemos un juego!

**Esta historia, es un tanto mas depravada para Bleach,espero les guste (No se emocionen demasiado)**

**Bleach,no me pertenese en de Tite Kubo.**

_***Que empiece el juego!**_

Era un dia…como decirlo…etto…aburrido! No había nada que hacer,ni Hollows para masacrar,ni Aizen asomándo las narices donde no le importa,las zampakuto estaban en su forma normal que ese dia se miraba aburrida,no habían clases porque eran vacaciones…en fin, un viernes en la tarde y sin nada que hacer!? Eso ya era el colmo.

-Maldición! Me aburro, hubiera ido con el viejo y las chicas…demonios!-estaba aburridamente acostado en uno de los asiento de la sala pobre ichigo.

-Ni que me digas! Y se supone que este es el mundo real? Si claro, ni siquiera está saliendo "Las Aventuras del conejo Chappy"-estaba en el suelo con un montón de hojas encima de ella,estaba dibujando pero incluso se aburrió de hacer "arte".

-Callate, ese maldito conejo lo que hace es ayudar a los niños pequeños a hacer popo! Y… agh maldita!, por qué diablos me tiras el control en la cara, maldición Rukia!-tocando el lugar afectado.

-Cuantas malditas millones de veces tengo que decirte que chappy es…-**Tin don, **el timbre de la puerta sonó salvando a ichigo de un gran charla de "porque chappy es el mejor"

-Iré a ver quién es-se paró del asiento perezosamente.

Al abrir la puerta casi le da un infarto al pobre narangito…

-Qué diablos hacen aquí!

-Nos aburrimos en SS y decidimos venir aquí.-un no muy animado renji.

-Pero-suspiro-al parecer tampoco están haciendo nada-estaba decepsionada,pobre rangiku

-Ves! Te dije que solo vendríamos a perder tiempo.

-El capitán Hitsugaya tiene razón- kuchiki byakuya!? En el mundo real!?,si que estaba aburrido la SS.

-Ha! Kurosaki-kun!

-Inoue!?,tu también estas aburrida?

-sí, isshida y yo estamos aquí por eso.

-Que es todo este escan…Nii-sama!-se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

-Etto…Creo que deberían pasar y veremos que podemos hacer!

Todos entraron, por lo menos ahora hablarían de…de que podían hablar? De lo que habían hecho en el día?-**Tindon**

-Maldicion, acaso mi casa es para reuniones de Muertos!

Todos los shinigamis-OYE!

-A?, Hinamori?,Urahora?,Yoruichi?,Tatsuki?!

-Estabamos,aburridos asi que venimos a matar tiempo contigo,Ichigo-le dijo de una forma muy graciosa Yoruichi.

-Bien, creo que se nos adelantaron…

-Demonios, ya que…pasen-mientras se tocaba la nuca

_**15 minutos después**_

Era mas bien un silencio incomodo,ni siquiera se escuchaban las respiraciones,hasta que…

-YA NO LO SOPORTO!...jugemos algo?-Rangiku estaba desesperada.

-Y…que propones?-estaba serio como siempre Toshiro

-AAA-con el dedo en la boca-ya se! Que les parece **"YO TE RETO"** –Dijo ilusionada

-Ya que-suspiro-yo le entro.-dijo yoruichi

-Igual yo!-un animado urahara

-Sera divertido-sonriendo Hinamori e Inoue

-Con tal de que se vaya el aburrimiento-Renji bostezando-yo lo apoyo-dijo tatsuki

-Me parece bien!, yo tambienjuego-WTF, se mantenía de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados,si,era byakuya,pero sus palabras…de verdad era un día realmente aburrido.

-Si nii-sama juega yo también!-Rukia un poco sonrojada

-yo también-Toshiro

-Bien, igual yo-Isshida

-Suspiro-que más da, bien! Jugaremos **" YO TE RETO"**

-Bien, primero que nada: todos los que estamos aquí debemos prometer que lo que pase en el mundo real se queda en el mundo real, nada de lo que hagamos se dirá a otras personas, quedara entre nosotros! Y…nadie tiene que poner pretextos o le ira peor, Entendido!-parecía un militar rangiku.

Todos-Si!

-Bien pongan sus manos en el centro!-todos lo hicieron-Entonces a las tres…-se miraba seria

Todos **-"YO-TE-RETO"!**

-OK, entonces…_**QUE COMIENZE EL JUEGO!**_-la actitud que tomo para decir esas últimas palabras causo un escalofrió en todos, es que…puso cara de pervertida!

**Pobres me compadezco de ellos, bueno es mejor que estar aburridos.**

**El próximo cap, Empieza el Juego…Quien será el Primero en comenzar?**

**Espero les haya gustado.**


	2. Empecemos Facil

**Estaré aquí toda la semana así que…que siga esta historia!**

**Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo (A qué hora pieza dejar a ichigo y rukia juntos!)**

_**Capítulo 2:Empesemos Facil!**_

-Bien, ya que estamos empezando este juego…se las pondré fácil, aquí probare que tan resistentes pueden ser-Rangiku estaba emocionada, sacó de saber dónde tres cajas que contenían: Un nombre, Una parte del cuerpo y Una acción.

-A qué hora has hecho todo eso Matsumoto?-estaba sorprendido, pero ni Yoruichi podía hacer eso en tan poco tiempo.

-Taicho! No pregunte-risa picara-Bien yo empiezo…Que emoción!-saco los tres papeles-Bien!

***Mano,Beso,Hinamori-**ven no es tan malo, eso fue fácil…ahora tu Hinamori!

-Bien…etto…veamos!-***Oreja,Mordida,Toshiro!-** a…yo no creo…-estaba sonrojada, no podía hacer eso.

-O lo haces…o una prenda importante para ti se va!-parecía el mismo demonio,matsumoto se lo tomaba muy enserió. A eso se refería al "o ya verás"?

-Bueno…aquí voy-Tomo aire y lo hiso; Cuando toshiro sintió esa mordida en su oreja no pudo evitar ruborizarse, y sonreír un poco.-Perdón…shi…shiro-chan…tenía que hacerlo.-Lo miraba apenada

-AAAA! Fue tan lindo…bien ahora usted mi pequeño capitán-Estaba emocionada para estar empezando no lo hacían tan mal.

-CALLATE!...bien**-*Beso,Mejilla,ICHIGO?!-**No…no y no, no voy a hacer esto!

-Bien…entonces…-Matsumoto puso sus manos en su pantalón-Esta prenda caerá Taicho…no importa que sea usted lo hare-muy seria con los ojos rojos

-Mat…Matsumoto no te atrevas!-sintió un pequeño tirón-AAAA!...bien, bien ,lo hare-Y un tierno beso a ichigo (que lindo como un hermano pequeño a su hermano mayor)-…que fastidió!

-AA!-todas las chicas que estaban presentes.

-Wao, fue raro…bien me toca-ichigo tomo los papeles y…***Pompas!-**ya no me gusta por donde va esto-penso-***Agarrar…-**mierda!,el mundo se caga en mí!-penso,esta vez aún más nervioso**.*RU…RUKIA!-**ESTO NO ES POSIBLEEEE!-Grito, como iba a hacer eso,Byakuya lo degollaría seguro

-Vamos, has lo que te dicen los papeles…A!, por si acaso, capitán Kuchiki no tiene que intervenir, ni enfadarse, ni nada que pueda acabar con la vida de alguno de nosotros! Jeje-Por la expresión de ichigo se dio cuenta de la gravedad que corría el chico.

-Que mierda acaso lee la mente!-pensó ichigo-Bien…porque yo!-sin más Rukia se sonrojo cuando ichigo apretaba sus pompas-Ummm…duritas-Penso ichigo,con un sonrojo enorme parecía tomate de pies a cabeza.

-Qué diablos!...-Byakuya fue detenido por urahara

-Son las reglas del juego Kuchiki!-Calmo al noble que echaba humo por las orejas, su linda hermanita, había sido tocada de una forma tan anormal, sus pompas estaban tocadas por una naranja indecente!

-Esto ya no me está gustando-Pensó una muy sonrojada Rukia-Bien…cre…creo que me…me toca-seguía nerviosa, que horror sus pompas habían sido agarradas y apretadas!-***Carisia,Torso,Renji!-**Diablooos!...porque!...Bien Renji…Quitate la camisa yaaaa!-estaba seria sonrojada-entre más rápido…pronto acabara esto-pensaba.

-Queee!?...diablos-Empezó a sacarse la camisa-Espero no exitarme-penso un tatuado chico. Rukia puso su mano en el torso de renji y lo recorrió, haciendo que cierta parte de renji reaccionara, ese tacto…y en especial de ella traía consecuencias.

-Ya! Listo!-suspiro aliviada

-jejeje! Te toca abarai!-lo miraba pervertida

-Mierda!...si ya voy**-*Cuello,Beso,Byakuya**!-Que…esto no puede ser, que le pasa a este maldito mundo, se está cagando completamente en mi…demonios de esta no salgo vivo!-Pensaba, estaba sudando, como carajo aria semejante mariconada!-Ca…capitán no…no me mate-y en cuestión de segundos lo hizo.

Todos habían estallado en carcajadas, se había visto…

-GAY! Parecías gay Renji JAJAJAJAJAJ!-dijo Yoruichi; las lágrimas se les salían no lo podía contener todos se reían…Rukia trataba de no hacerlo por su hermano, pero no pudo.

-Cállense, voy yo-Tenia un aura demoniaca, tranquila y fría, pero demoniaca

-S…Si-estaban azules del miedo

-Bien**!-*Pecho,Mordida,Matsumoto-**Ja!...no me esperaba menos de esta porquería de juego-tranquilo como siempre-Bien, no tengo otra opción-Y lo hiso…matsumoto solo gimió un poco. Los chicos que estaban ahí se sonrojaron y se excitaron y regaban sangre por su nariz, las chicas solo abrieron los ojos y la boca, como un capitán tan admirado, podía hacer eso sin perder su tranquilidad.-Bien quien sigue-dijo para que lo dejaran de ver como si de un fantasma se tratara.

-a…a…etto…se…se rompió la cadena haci que…o…orihime porque no sigues tu-Estaba nerviosa, sin darse cuenta ella misma abia probado una cucharadota de su propia medicina!.

-s…si…cla…claro-Orihime aún seguía impactada al igual que todos.-Etto…-***Labios,Carisia,Isshida**-ja! Es fácil!-Y asi lo hiso, pero eso causo una reacción en el pecho del chico de lentes.

-I…inoue-san-sonrojo-aaa…creo que voy yo-fingiendo su postura-***Naris,beso,Yoruichi**-No puede ser-gotita anime para isshida-bi…bien!...Yoruichi san me disculpo-y sin más la beso donde debía.

-JA! Y por eso te pones nervioso. Ichigo ya vio todo mi cuerpo sin nada!-todos quedaron viendo al naranjito con cara de WTF.-Ya,ya,pero como toda una mariquita se sonrojaba y tapaba sus ojos.

-aaaa!-Las chicas lo miraban con cara de "qué lindo e inocente"

-Cállense!-sonrojado-Toma ya los malditos papeles yoruichi-queria quitarse la presión

-Ya, ya aquí voy-***Pompas,mordida,urahara-**ja esto…ya no es coincidencia-gotita anime!-Bien kisuke!-y al momento de la mordida a urahara se le escapo un :"gas", haciendo que yoruichi callera desmayada y todos se retorcieran de la risa,incluso byakuya lloraba de la risa…-Q…que fue…lo…que comiste…Kisuke-le costaba hablar.

-JEJE! Los frijoles de inoue, con carne de cerdo,Moztasa,cebolla y mantequilla de maní!-se tapaba con su abanico para que su sonrojo no fuera descubierto.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Te podriste viejo jajajajajaja-Lloraba un burlista renji-jajajaja,maldición,mi estómago jajajajaja!

-Jaja…toma los últimos…jajajaja…papeles urahara…jajajajaja-decia ichigo agarrándose fuerte el estómago.

-SI…etto…-*Boca,mordida,Inoue-Diablos!...el mundo me odia por un inocente gas?-Inoue-san…tendrás que disculparme…-Cuando se iba acercando…

-No,hay problema Urahara-san-El aliento de inoue era horrendo…claro había comido lo mismo que él, este último se desmayó.-A?...lo siento Urahara-san-decía apenada

Urahara y yoruichi estaban recibiendo aire por parte de Hinamori y Rukia, quienes aún tenían algunas lágrimas de la risa…

-Bien solo faltaste tu Tatsuki! Así que el primer reto va para ti…-estas palabras hicieron temblar a la pobre chica-Bien, Todos han demostrado ser muy capases…así que ahora no hay vuelta atrás…ya que tenemos más confianza, empieza el verdadero Reto!-parecía político en plena campaña.

Todos tenían miedo y vergüenza…si esto solo era el inicio y se habían sentido incapaces de hacerlo no se quería imaginar lo que venía.

-Como vieron ni yo estoy preparada para algunos retos, por tanto el camino a la victoria será rudo!-se sonrojo un poco al recordar lo que hiso Byakuya y recupero su postura.-Entonces empecemos el verdadero juego…Bien! **TATSUKI "YO TE RETO" A… **

**CONTINUARA!**

**Espero les haya gustado a todos…**

**gatito LOL…espero te haya gustado el Primer reto que hiso Byakuya…lo hise pensando en que podría gustarte y habrá más te lo prometo (byakuyaxMatsumoto)**

**Y para todos ustedes, habrá más parejas…no se desesperen perren.**

**GRASIAS POR LEER (mis pervertideses)**


	3. Yo no puedo hacer eso!

**Perdonen por la tardanza he estado muy ocupada…aparte que estoy realizando 3 historias al mismo tiempo (si ya se…soy una loca, aparte que quiero comenzar otra pero esperare a terminar una o dos) y bueno por eso no había actualizado.**

**Les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios…espero seguir sacando carcajadas con mis estupideces…XD**

**Bleach no me pertenece (por ahora…jejeje…no mentira no haría nada malo) son de Tite Kubo-sama.**

**Disfruten leyendo!**

_**Capítulo 3: No puedo hacer eso!**_

-Muy bien, Tatsuki YO TE RETO…a que tomes agua del retrete!-Matsumoto la verdad estaba haciendo una fuerza sobrehumana para no reírse.

-ESTAS LOCA! No pienso hacer eso!-estaba indignada la pobre karateka.

-Tat…Tatsuki, creo que no es conveniente reusarse…esa mujer es capaz de matarte si no cumples.-Toshiro conocía de sobre a su teniente, y si ni siquiera a él lo había respetado mucho menos a una humana cualquiera (casi no se tratan mucho).

-Bu…bueno, pero para la próxima busca algo mas higiénico-se dispuso ir hacia e retrete con motivos de cumplir ese repugnante reto…sin embargo-AAAAAH! QUE ASCOOOO!

-A!? Ups…se me olvidó mencionar que deje ir todos los males en el baño de Kurosaki-san-decía un apenado Urahara.

-Por mis tatuajes…si Tatsuki toma de ese retrete…prácticamente es suicidio!-exclamo con la cara totalmente azul Renji, mientras sus amigos quedaban viendo con repulsión al de sombrero verde.

-Si no lo haces de ira mal-un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la chica…acto seguido tomo aire y se tiro hacia el inodoro para tomar "el desecho toxico"

**2 minutos después…**

-creen que siga viva-preguntaba una asqueada Rukia

-No te preocupes ya use mi poder para curarla-claro…a chica prácticamente se había envenenado, así que Orihime uso su poder.

-DEMONIOS! Que reto más espantonso, tengan asegurado que el siguiente sufrirá-mientras se reincorporaba la aturdida chica karateka.

-"MALDICION"-fue lo que pensaron todos

-Haber…ta tarara…Ichigo!-dijo mientras buscaba su presa.

-"Mierda"-pensó el naranjito-Que demonios hice para que te desquites conmigo!

-Urusai!...Ichigo YO TE RETO a que le hagas un stripty a Kuchiki Byakuya!-Tatsuki tenía los ojos con llamas de venganza.

-QUEEEE!-gritaron Ichigo y Byakuya, mientras que los otros solo se retorcían de la risa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...Es el mejor reto que se ha dicho hasta ahora JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!,ya quiero ver tu cara cuando Ichigo jajajajajajaja! Pobre Byakuya-bo-decía Yoruichi con lágrimas en los ojos

-Demonio!...porque yo! A ya se y si me niego?-voltea a ver a Matsumoto que prácticamente le decía "Si no lo haces te corto las ******"-NO,no,no,no mejor hago el reto!

Sentaron a Byakuya en una silla amarado ya que se reusaba. Mientras que Ichigo maldecía mentalmente las malditas ideas de su amiga de infancia. Empezó a acercarse al noble, moviendo las caderas provocativamente al ritmo de la música, empezó quitándose la camisa, está la aventó hacia las chicas y estas por inercia se peleaban por agarrarla, luego se zafó los botones lentamente y poco a poco fue quitándoselos. Los chicos morían de risa, estaban usando todo su poder al máximo para contenerla, en cambio las chicas perdían sangre por medio de la nariz…porque admitámoslo Ichigo es un galanasos.

**1Minuto después…**

Byakuya tenía su semblante serio con una venita en la sien, Ichigo ya se había colocado sus prendas a excepción de su camisa la había remplazado por otra ya que las chicas desbarataron la primera, en cierta parte esto aumento su ego…los chicos se agarraban el estómago, les dolía por mucho reírse, la chicas también habían reído y ahora se limpiaban la sangre.

-Bien, ya que yo fui la víctima, elegiré el reto y a siguiente víctima-decía un molesto noble, paso su frívola mirada por cada uno de los chicos que se encontraban ahí.-Renji!

-"ME CHUPA E DIABLO"-pensó el cejas tatuadas-Di…dígame capitán

-YO TE RETO…a que le metas la lengua hasta a garganta a Yoruichi.

-QUEEEEEEE!-en verdad este juego estaba cambiando incluso al más honorable capitán de toda la sociedad de Almas

-JA! Alguien esta vengativo hoy, no es así, Byakuya-bo-Yoruichi uso un tono meloso parecido al que usa Rukia

-Capitán, yo que le hice!-aterrado era poco decir para como en verdad estaba el pobre Renji, incluso sus tatuajes querían salir disparados de su cuerpo.

-Aún no se me olvida la herida que le hiciste a Rukia en la mejía cuando nos enviaron a buscarla.

-"Que hermano más rencoroso"-pensaron todos con caras azules

-Nii-sama-Rukia junto sus manos y sus ojos tenían estrellitas.

-Mmm, lo siento-acto seguido se puso de pie y se acercó a la trigueña, ante la mirada atónita y sonrojadas de todos, la tomo de la nuca saco su lengua y…

-Por Dios!-todos tenían ojos de plato, hasta Byakuya había quedado perturbado prácticamente se la estaba comiendo.

-Mmm, nada mal Renji-dijo la trigueña con intención de sonrojar al chico pelirojo,y ante tal comentario todos se sonrojaron como tomates y cayeron estilo anime y a Renji le salió una gotita anime y después se calló echando chorros de sangre por su nariz.

-Que!? Acaso uno no puede hacer comentarios positivos?-se dijo una sorprendida Yoruichi al ver la reacción de sus "Amigos".-Como sea…haber…etto to,Kuchiki Rukia!

-AH!?-la mencionada palideció.

-JEJE!-cara sádica-YO TE RETO…

-"por favor, algo fácil, y te prometo que me portare bien me mantendré virgen por toda la eternidad"-oro mentalmente la espantada chica.

-A…que…

_**Continuara…**_

**Y que tal les pareció?...muy pervertido?...compréndanme tengo 2 hermanos mayores y un primo que no son muy sanos de mente y mis 3 mejores amigas…bueno son el doble, así que me han influenciado mucho. Aún así espero le haya gustado**

**Esperen el próximo cap.**


End file.
